


while my couch gently weeps

by roseydelano



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, This isn’t serious, help me, i have no life, i need a fucking job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseydelano/pseuds/roseydelano
Summary: the typical bad boy next door story, until one fatal mistake happens. what’s next for the boys?





	while my couch gently weeps

Elenaor Fitzgerald IV was a sweet and innocent girl, until recently, she noticed she was surrounding herself with the wrong kind of people. She stayed out more and partied harder with the weirdest and the most wonderful people. 

Three years ago, nobody knew her except her incredibly hot neighbour, Roger Taylor. His parents were never home, odd she thought to herself. He came over once after seeing her in her best, and most expensive lingerie set, that she had bought the same day because she needed to treat herself. Long story short, they ended up screwing and spend everyday since christmas together. 

The first week was intense, she found out he played in a band, a pretty good one too. She was more of a Beatles girl then a Rolling Stones girl, but Rogers band was a whole new category. They were called smile, he told her that he called the band that because she made him smile. She learnt more as the weeks, which led to months, which led to years went on. She noticed his favourite colour was green and his favourite food was beef stroganoff.

In the harsh year of 1969, smiles lead singer bailed. Leaving Roger and his best friend, Dr. Brian May, extremely heartbroken and down, until a man named Farrokh Bulsara came along and saved the day. He lifted Roger and Brian's spirits, and she had never been so thankful for a man in her life. They eventually met John Deacon, who was the human representation of the expression ‘uwu’ and an all round sweetheart who could luckily play the bass, and thus QUEEN was born. 

Roger always claimed he named the band that after her, but we all know Farrokh came up with that name.

After three more years, QUEEN were getting tired of playing for horny college students and decided they needed an album. Freddie also legally changed his name. During this time Roger would come home even more stressed then he already was, he took his anger out on partying and sex. She wasn't mad though. She used this as an opportunity to make some new girl friends, rather then only knowing 4 young men who were very, very silly boys.

The fateful night of Febuary 30, Roger came home to an empty house Elenaor Fitzgerald IV was home, but she made no sound. She didn't make her presence known, and that severly scared Roger. He searched all over the house and eventually found her, in the basement hardly breathing. She had a couch fall on her, and she stopped breathing. There was nothing more Roger could do. Elenaor Fitzgerald IV, the love of his life, just fuckin died lol rip.


End file.
